This invention relates to aiming sights for archery bows, in particular to a rear sight to be used with a front pin sight assemblies all ready in use on todays modem compound hunting bow.
It is well known that rear sights may be positioned on bows to aim the arrow shot therefrom. Rear bow sights are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 423,627; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,575; 4,215,484; 4,977,678; 5,040,301; 5,864,958; and 6,003,233, most being bulky in nature work in conjunction with their front sight, sight assemblies. Many incorporate a rear aperture that constricts the users sight picture to the intended target. Some rear sights have cross hair type aiming points which are useless in low light conditions. There are some rear sights with appendages bolted on that will vibrate loose. All of the current rear sights have separate rear guard that further inhibits the archers sight picture to the target. Many of these sights used require the archer to change his anchor point to an uncomfortable position due to these sights limited adjustability to each individual archer.
It would be desirable, therefore to provide a light weight rear bow sight that can be used with a variety of front sights by other manufactures. A rear sight that will eliminate the constricting nature of the peep or aperture sights. A rear sight that is fully adjustable to the individual archer and can be locked securely in place. A rear sight that enhances the users ability to shoot at targets or intended game animals in low light conditions and will mount on virtually all modem and early model archery bows.
The compound bow has been produced and long known to the prior art to be a difficult weapon to master the skill necessary to shoot accurately and consistantly. Modem hunting bows rely on a front pin sight assembly and a peep sight in the bowstring as a means of sighting in on the target at predetermined distances. Hunters have relyed on swinging pedulum sights to make shots at game from elevated stand positions. The pendulum type sights only work at certain stand heights and angle to game on the ground. These pendulum sights try to compensate the archer for poor bow placement caused by the angle to the game on the ground.
Both pin and pendulum front sights require the use of a peep sight in the bow""s string. Due to the difficulty in the human eyes ability to center the front sights in the peep and on the target, the need for a more accurate means of sighting and aligning the bow to the eye is well known to the art.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved rear sighting option attachable to a variety of bows.
Another object is to not block the archer""s view in aiming at a target or hard to see animal.
Yet another object of the invention is to bring the eye to the target plane and arrow to target plane closer together for extremely accurate shot placement.
Still another object is to replace the string peep and swinging pendulum with a solid sighting system, incorporating front pin sight assemblies (by others) and the rear sight device of my invention.
My invention as seen in the illustration, is comprised of three (3) basic parts solidly attached to form a very rigid rear sighting anchor point.
The bracket has a unique 90 degree bend and adjustment slot which allow the bracket to be mounted to the archery bow via mounting holes in the bow. Angled cut sides and the 90 degree bend turns bracket across inside of the bows riser, to provide a narrow shelf to which the rear sighting stud is attached with a single nut.
The rear sight bracket may be lowered or raised to the preference of the archer and necessary clearances needed for the arrow""s fletching to pass unrestricted underneath the bracket""s tail section.
By bringing the bracket down as close as possible to the arrow, the archer is lowering the eye to the target plane closer to the arrow""s flight plane.
This produces a sighted in arrow that travels along a parrallel closer to the eye""s parrallel to the target. At the point where the archery bow is at full draw (just before arrow is released) the nocking point on the bow string and the shooters aiming eye are for most archers four to six inches apart, while aiming with a traditional xe2x80x9cpeep sightxe2x80x9d.
My invention will bring the xe2x80x9ceye to nockxe2x80x9d distance to 1xc2xd to 3 inches. This will reduce the effect of the eye to target, arrow to target planes crossing at distances beyond what the front pin sights are set.
Also because the archer is sighting along the arrow""s flight path from a fixed position on the archery bow. The archer will be able to make downward angled shots at game animals form an elevated stand, because the eye to bow position will not change.